The Forgotten Prophecy
by yourdarkestsecret13861
Summary: 4 witches, 4 wizards, brought together by a tournament. A soul, taken from everything known to where nothing is understood. Better summary inside! LOTRxHP CedricOC NOT a Legomance
1. Not What You Seem

AN: This is my first HP/LOTR story. Please review! I love to hear feedback. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP/LOTR, but my OCs are mine!

Summary: 4 wizards and 4 witches, brought together by a tournament. Brought to a world… along with a mistake. But is it truly a mistake, or a prophecy? Will good prevail? Will love and friendship survive? Or will darkness sweep across this foreign land?

**Chapter 1 - Disappearing Lake**

Lord Elrond gazed out across the lush waterfalls of his Elven city. Hiding behind the peaceful bronze and coppery hues of trees cloaked in their best Autumn garb was a problem. It had been lingering in the background, polluting his tranquility like a miniscule spot of India ink bleeding onto the edge of a crisp new white piece of paper. He sighed. Rivendell. Frodo Baggins had come bearing the Ring, eventually causing the council that would form the Fellowship. Rather viewed from near or afar, the spot was growing. He lowered his forehead into his hands, fingers rubbing to release the tension he could feel building. As his eyes remained closed his mind began to fall softly into a haze. He began to see the future, a world he had never seen.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Three platforms constructed of massive timbers each having four tiers stood poised over the glassy surface of a large lake. The lake water lapped peacefully against the sides of the bottom tier as four young people, three boys and a girl, stood waiting for something. On the edge of his consciousness Elrond could hear beautiful voices weaving a complex melody that undulated softly like the tiny ripples on the water. Merpeople. The lake was most certainly a place of Old Magic – he hoped the younglings were prepared for what they were about to meet.

One of the people on the second tier clearly seemed to be the leader of this event. He was tall, wizened and imposing, draped in grey robes. He held what appeared to be a wand to his throat as he made an announcement. "All of our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my command. They have exactly one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three then. One… two… _three_!" Dumbledore's voice roared across the surface of the water followed closely by a loud echoing cannon blast.

Four young people ran off the edge of the platform and dove into the lake. Well, more accurately three did. Each of them pulled out what also appeared to be wands and pointed them at themselves while muttering spells under their breath that caused mysterious lights to flow from the ends. The fourth boy, the youngest of them, was stuffing something that resembled a piece of slimy green kelp into his mouth and chewing it quickly. A larger, older man nearby gave him a forceful shove and he stumbled and dove into the water with the rest of them.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lord Elrond opened his eyes, but something told him there was more to see. He closed his eyes again and let visions continue to surround him.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Now the same young boy had reached four other people, each tied by the ankle floating helplessly under the water. Somehow, presumably the magical weed, the boy had grown gills as well as webbing on his hands and feet. Now he was desperately trying to free one of the prisoners - a boy with fiery red hair. As time passed, an older boy with a bubble around his nose and mouth came and took one of the girls within the group of four. He then swam back in the direction he had come from, not before pointing to his wrist and up at the surface with some urgency. Soon a large grey shark's head attached to the body of a human came and snapped the cord tied around another girl's ankle. They too swam back in the same direction. Despite being left behind by his companions the young boy continued to fight valiantly with the Merpeople to save the remaining boy and an even younger looking girl. Elrond wondered if the other two children were even still alive considering the amount of time they'd been submerged.

Soon the young boy had miraculously managed to fight off the Merpeople. He released both the remaining boy and the little girl from their tethers and began struggling to swim away from the Merpeople. With the experience of many mortal lifetimes Lord Elrond sensed evil, a dark magic passing over the waters. The water began to glow a fiery angry sunset orange.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lord Elrond once again opened his eyes, and yet he felt drawn to see this vision through to its completion. This time the familiar sensation overcame him almost before he had closed his eyes again.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A young girl of about 16 summers appeared to be on a boat, nay, a ship. There was a celebration. She was wearing a beautiful ocean blue floor length dress. Her chestnut brown hair was swept up gracefully and loose curls had escaped framing her face. She had bluish green eyes. She leaned up against the railing of the boat looking out over the surface of the water. A man, about twenty years her senior, confronted her.

"Miss, aren't you supposed to be with your friends? They're at the ball room and this is the Prom on a_ cruise ship_, so it's kinda the place to be." He said it with a laugh. The young girl chuckled with him, and then her face became serious.

"I'm sorry. Am I not allowed out here?" She asked. Her voice had a tinge of worry laced through it. The man looked at her oddly.

"No," he stated as if the sky was blue, "But Shakira, Tina and your date Rob would be worried." The girl mulled over these thoughts but then her eyes snapped back to his face. Confusion and curiosity beamed sharply through her eyes.

"How do you know their names?" She asked in a streetwise manner. The man's eyes widened. He had said too much.

"Oh. Well, they introduced me and, uhhh; they were looking for you, Sydney." The girl named Sydney mulled over these thoughts while looking into the water.

"Did they really say my name?" she asked.

"Yes." The man said a little forcefully.

"What's your name?"

"…Nick"

"Well, Nick, I'm Sydney." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. When he did she could see a marking on the muscles of his forearm. It was a skull, with a snake entwining itself through the eye sockets and the empty mouth of the skull. The young girl noticed.

"Hey! How did you get your tattoo to move-"wait? _Move_? She looked up at him in fear.

"You are the chosen one." He said in a threatening whisper. He pulled out a carven stick that gave off an ominous glow. Sydney barked out a laugh, but it was a nervous laugh.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"You are the one, the one chosen to make darkness _prevail_." He raised the wand. Sydney opened her mouth to let out a scream when he said, "_Silencio_!" Sydney tried to scream, but couldn't. She clutched her neck and opened her mouth as far as she could. Why wouldn't anything come out? From Elrond's perspective it looked as though every word she'd ever uttered, or hoped to utter, had been siphoned off to another dimension and she'd been left to gasp helplessly like a fish inadvertently tossed from the water.

"Sydney, you okay?" A deep voice rumbled behind her. A handsome young man came out of a doorway wearing a black out fit with a white under tunic. He wore a ribbon shaped into a bow around his neck. "What's wrong?" He had dark brown skin and blue eyes. He watched Sydney He then looked up at the imposter.

"What did you do?" He demanded. The man raised his stick towards the boy and said, "_Avada Kedevra_." A wave of sickly green light emitted from the end of the stick hitting the boy. He fell to the ground motionless. Elrond saw the light he'd observed in many living things leave the boy's face. He was dead. The girl ran over to kneel next to him, tears streaming down her face. She shook him. Nothing. She looked up at the evil man, fear lurking in her eyes. Clearly she wanted to know one thing. Why? Why all of this?

"_Imperio!_" The girl's eyes glazed over in a numb pearly white color. The man holding the wand commanded "_Jump off the edge_. _NOW._" The girl took off her shoes and looked into the water. "_Jump_." And she did. He mumbled a spell that turned the water the same acidic orange the lake had been in the last vision.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Feeling like he was being pulled backwards through the thickness of time Lord Elrond opened his eyes as a familiar voice broke his thoughts.

"What did you see?" Elrond turned to find Gandalf the Grey standing next to his chair. He took a moment to gather his bearings then retold his visions. Gandalf looked down at the elf Lord with a grave expression.

"I know of a great prophecy, one that could effect the outcome of the battle against evil in this world as well as another. These visions – they mean that the prophecy is coming to pass." He said in a somber voice. He started to gather things up abruptly.

"Quickly, grab food, water, blankets, spare clothes, archers… and most importantly _healers_. We must move with haste."

"What is it Gandalf?" the Lord asked just as Gandalf was about to stride through the doorway.

"They're coming." And with that cryptic remark he continued into the library to search for a map of Rivendell, a map that would help them to locate the disappearing lake between two worlds.

**TBC**

Okay, I hate to leave you like this. This is more of a disclaimer. Let me know what you think!


	2. The Arrival

**_MUST READ-_** I would like to know why my story was put into the C2 archive known as: The Worst of the Worst-Weep. Laugh. Flame. This is a collection of some of the worst LotR fanfiction ever. I really don't know why this was categorized as such since I just started but if you have any problem, I would like to know for future reference.

**Thanks to:**

**Lightmare852**

**Tigerstripes17**

**amrawo**

**ShadowVixen13**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs.

"They're coming." And with that cryptic remark Gandalf continued into the library to search for a map of Rivendell, a map that would help them to locate the disappearing lake between two worlds.

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Fleur Delacour swam in the murky orange water. The vicious grindylows that had been winding around her legs trying to pull her down had swam away in terror as soon as the water changed the loud orange color. A sinking feeling began to circulate throughout her body. Suddenly the orange water began to fade to black and the sinking feeling left. Gasping, it suddenly dawned upon her. The bubble charm was gone. Her body began convulsing, every cell screaming for just one thing - _Air!_ She kicked as hard as she could and swam desperately towards the surface, praying she'd make it in time. As her face broke through the surface she gasped for air and looked around herself bewildered.

"_Oừ est le positions?_" (Where are the stands?), she questioned aloud. Treading water and turning in different directions she saw that she was surrounded by what appeared to be an endless forest of ancient trees. Fear gripped her as she swam towards shore.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen ran as fast as their legs would carry them. If they didn't get there fast enough… Gandalf didn't want to think of where the children from the Other World might roam off to. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they came upon a peaceful lake. One of the girls Elrond had described, the beauty with the blonde hair and blue eyes, had just emerged from the water onto the lakeshore. Some of the fear dissipated from their hearts. There were no Orcs here, just the children and themselves. Thank Valar they had arrived in time.

"Milady!" the Elven twins called. The girl looked up towards the group on the shore and swam a little faster. Suddenly despite the strangeness of the experience she felt like she was safe. When she reached shore she was instantly draped in a warm blanket by Arwen and was swept over to nearby log to sit and rest. Fleur was flustered. Where was she? How did she get here? Why do these strange people have pointed ears? Are they elves? Where's Gabrielle? Wait, Gabrielle! She instantly launched herself from Arwen's caring arms and towards the water, screaming.

"Gabrielle! _Non_!" Elrohir grabbed her around her waist, "Milady, no!" but she continued screaming and speaking in torrents of rapid French, which, of course no one from Middle Earth understood. Everyone, that is, except Gandalf who stood calmly by the lake's edge, the water almost reaching his feet. He was trying to calm the hysterical girl when suddenly the water once again glowed the strange orange hue. Fleur instantly stopped her screaming and no one moved. Cedric and Cho then surfaced from the water, which then faded back to its calm blue-green. They swam to shore and were also draped in blankets. Cedric looked around, puzzled.

"Where are we?" he asked Elladan politely. Cedric wrapped a protective arm around Cho, who leaned into him feeling equally confused.

"All will be explained in time." said Gandalf. The water blared into its orange effect once again and Hermione and Viktor surfaced. Fleur gave a hopeful look, but was disappointed and became even more agitated when there was no sign of her precious younger sister. Hermione and Viktor made it ashore and were asking the same questions as they sat on the long log along with the others, while the elves and wizard stood by the shore waiting for anyone else that might be transferring through the mysterious depths of the portal. After a few anxious moments, the water turned the telltale orange color and Fleur stood up. Soon Ron's head broke through the surface along with..,

"GABRIELLE!" Fleur's voice echoed across the lake. Before the others could blink, Fleur had thrown off her blanket and was rocketing back towards the lake. Ron took Gabrielle by her arm and helped her towards her sister.

Speaking everyone's thoughts, Hermione asked "Where's Harry?" Her voiced was laced with worry. Just as Fleur, Ron and Gabrielle reached the shore, Harry came shooting out of the water and landed back in the water with a terrific splash. By now Elrohir and Elladan had made their way back into the water to help the young boy out while Arwen busied herself with taking care of Ron and Gabrielle while trying to keep everyone calm. Cedric gave Gabrielle and Fleur fresh blankets and Hermione gave Ron one while questioning him ("Are you alright?" "What happened?" "I'm going to help Harry, your just sit on the log, alright?") Then she rushed to help Harry, with Viktor in tow.

Harry, with Hermione and Ron by his side, was fine. Except for the shivering. Then Fleur came up to him.

"You saved 'er, even ven she vasn't yours to save. _Merci_! (Thank you!)" She gave him a kiss on each cheek. Then she turned to Ron. "And you, you 'elped!" She too gave him a kiss on each cheek. Ron stood there, blushing furiously and staring at her flabbergasted. Hermione just scowled.

"Gabrielle, _viens_! (Come!)" Fleur said as she pulled Gabrielle back to the log and started to speak to her in rapid French. Once everyone had stopped shivering and established the fact that all of their friends were okay they turned to the elves with questions.

They all started talking at once in a disorganized jumble. "Where are we?" "What is this place?" "Is this part of the tournament?" "Will we be able to go home?" "Why are we still here?" "Yeah, we're all here why don't we go home now?"

"Silence!" Elrond shouted over the din. "You have not yet all arrived," he added.

"What do you mean?" Cho asked. She looked quizzically at Cedric who exchanged this look with Harry while pulling his arm tighter around her. Harry's insides were boiling with jealousy. He looked at Ron, who shrugged and gave him the don't-look-at-me look. Harry glanced at Hermione, who had Viktor's strong protective arm draped over her shoulder. Fleur had given her little sister her blanket and she was still shivering slightly. Then all of their attention was focused back on the water as it started turning an eerie shade of orange. Everyone waited anxiously as it faded back to its original color.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sydney plunged headlong into the ice-cold water. Then it hit her. What am I doing? Gasping she realized she needed air. She swam quickly to the surface relying on her old swimming training. When she broke through she was gasping for breath. She was confused. She tried to scream but nothing would come out. What the Hell did he do to her?

"Over here!" came shouts. She turned and saw a group of people on the lakeshore with two people, twins, swimming out towards her. But why was she in a lake? What had happened? She was just in the New York Harbor and now she's in some strange forest. She swam towards the twins, but with difficulty. Her legs hurt from the jump and she was exhausted. Her head hurt – it felt like the man had been walking around inside messing around with it. The men reached her, one putting his arm around her and pushing her ahead of him with his hand on her shoulder.

"You are alright, _neth min_. (Young one)" the other one said. Sydney kicked her legs tiredly as they reached shore.

"Bring her here." Lord Elrond said. Sydney tried to stand but her knee's buckled. By now everyone was standing up trying to help the poor girl. Arwen draped two warm blankets around the girl and whispered comforting words to her. Sydney had started shivering like mad.

"There is much to explain. Everyone sit." Gandalf demanded. Everyone still stood there.

"Is there anvone else?" Viktor asked in his heavy accent. Sydney's eyes snapped up. Everyone was dressed in strange garb. (Then again, she probably was dressed oddly to them too.). Four of them looked like they were in bathing suits with some kind of leather holders strapped to their legs, which held… the magic stick, wands, whatever, that made her mute and had _killed_ Chris. She jumped up from the log and hid behind Elladan. He turned and held her by the shoulders.

"It is alright, we are not here to harm you. Now what is your name?" This brought tears to her eyes and she touched her neck, moving her mouth and shaking her head.

"You're mute?" Hermione asked. Sydney shook her head, hot tears streaming down her face in frustration. Lord Elrond stepped forward. "I think a curse has been set upon her." He turned to the young witches and wizards. "_Silencio._" he said.

"The silencing charm." Hermione peered over Elladan's shoulder to look Sydney straight in the eye, "Don't worry. It wears off. " Sydney just shook her head, tears streaming down her face harder than ever. Nothing would be okay. There's EVERYTHING to worry about now. She slowly backed up, the blankets falling off her shoulders, until she reached a tree. As her back hit against the rough bark of the trunk she slowly slid down to the ground. Sydney pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her and shook in agony; her silent sobs making her body shake violently. Slowly, the sound of her agony got louder until her voice returned. No one was quites sure what to do. Lord Elrond walked forward and knelt in front of her. He took her hand. She picked her head up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face red from crying.

"That man had no right to harm you the way he did, or to kill that boy."

"It's all my fault! If I had just went back, none of this would have happened!" she sobbed.

"No," the elf said gently, "You did nothing wrong." Sydney just looked up at him. She shuddered and put her head back onto her arms. Arwen was at her side and wrapped her arms around Sydney's body. Sydney leaned into Arwen's comforting embrace.

"Why me?" Sydney asked. Elrond stood.

"Come, you are all tired and we must leave now if we are to reach the city before nightfall." Arwen helped Sydney stand, who was still crying as they began the walk to Rivendell.

**TBC**

AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I REAALY need a beta so if anyone wants to volunteer, please!


	3. The First Taste of a New Life

**A/N:** School's over! YAY! But, I'm moving across the country so getting the house ready and the actual move, there may be some trouble updating as often as I would like. Poo. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to:

Tigerstripes17

La Llorona (also my wonderful beta)

More reviews make me write faster! Lol

**Disclaimer:** Read former chapters – it's too painful to write

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 3**

"Why me?" Sydney moaned.

Elrond stood. "Come, you are all tired and we must leave now if we are to reach the city before nightfall." Arwen helped Sydney stand as they prepared to begin the journey to Rivendell.

Sydney sniffled. She was trembling. One hand held the blankets securely around her, while the other tucked a stray strand of falling hair behind her ear. What was going on? Who was that man? Had he performed magic on her? And if so, why her? Why did he specifically choose her over other people? Her bare feet shuffled awkwardly over the ground. She glanced at her other companions.

The elder people - they looked like elves. Well, not the one cloaked in gray. What was with the staff? And the pointed ears? Is this some prank? She glanced around, half expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out from behind one of the trees and say "You got punkd!" Well, this did seem a bit extreme for that.

Sydney felt tears threatening to fall. She wiped them away furiously. She felt someone's gaze. She turned her head to see a boy a couple of years younger than her that was looking at her. He had brilliant green eyes. On his forehead there was an oddly shaped scar. Was that a lightening bolt? The boy looked quickly away. Feeling ashamed that she'd been caught staring she averted her own gaze. There must be some reason he turned away so quickly once she'd seen his scar.

She looked a short distance ahead to see a boy about her age, give or take, walking with a natural athletic grace and confidence that made her feel like a clunky draft horse in comparison. Emblazoned on the back of his swimsuit was the name Diggory. He had his arm draped casually over the shoulders of a pretty Oriental girl. Was she Chinese? Japanese? Korean? Sydney couldn't tell. But she was very attractive. Her thoughts suddenly turned to her life at high school, P.S. 119 in New York City.

How she missed the big city. This was such a drastic change. Sydney thought of her former best friend, Tanya, who had been taken right off the street. The police presumed Tanya was dead. She sighed. Boy, she really needed to talk to Tanya right now! Hell, she'd even settle for her ex-boyfriend Ed, who she'd found having a heavy make-out session with the always-go-to-school-with-your-boobs-half-hanging-out wonder Barbie, Brenda Scott.

Brenda was a stupid tall drop dead gorgeous blonde who always had boys and men staring and drooling. Not that Sydney had anything against tall beautiful blondes; she just held a grudge against that specific one. Her Aunt Belinda, who she had always called Auntie Bell since she was a little girl, was a tall and voluptuous blonde. A former model no less. Aunt Belinda was very comical, always doing the funniest stuff. Sydney sighed, the best of both worlds.

Sydney had turned out to be just the opposite. She was petite and brunette. She wasn't the BEST looking person on the planet, but hey, who always gets what they want? She thought of her mother, Aunt Belinda's sister. She had died when Sydney was eight. Sydney couldn't remember crying at all. Just sitting there and thinking that nothing would ever be the same again.

Another tear slipped down her cheek. She had an old picture of her Mom. She had her mother's face, but her Dad's stunning bluish green eyes and chestnut brown hair. The only thing she truly liked about her appearance was her eyes.

Sydney shook her head. "Think of the matters at hand, dimwit" she chided herself. She tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Who are these people? A thought suddenly struck Sydney. Could they trust these people? The blood in her face drained, leaving her complexion white as paste.

"Oh, my god! What if they are…." She trailed off in deep thought, imagining some very bad scenarios. But she was interrupted.

"Are you alright? You look like your going to be sick."

Sydney jumped and turned to look at a rather non-descript girl about the same age as the green eyed boy. She had bushy brown hair accompanied by brown eyes. Those eyes were turned on her with a glint of intelligence and sympathy. The other girl slowed down and fell into step with Arwen and herself. Sydney was determined to be friendly and find an ally in this situation.

"Oh, I was just thinking about home, and how different it is compared to this place. Wherever we are…." Sydney saw one of the twins turn his head slightly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?" said the younger girl, a note of awe creeping into her voice.

"You can say that again," Sydney replied. She could feel rather than see the elves smile. A moment of silence passed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." The other girl stopped, holding out her hand.

"Sydney Brittan." Sydney stopped and shook her hand. The two regarded each other awkwardly for a moment and then started walking again. More silence passed.

"So where are you from?"

"New York, New York. You know, Long Island."

"New York City? In the United States?"

"That's the one."

"Wow, I've always wanted to go there." Sydney chuckled to herself. How many times had she heard that before? Many of the people around them were listening in on the conversation.

"So where are you from?"

"London."

"Hey, I went on vacation there once. With my Dad."

"Really? How did you like it?"

"It rocked. Particularly the carbon based life forms with testosterone running through their veins." Hermione stifled a giggle with her hand over her mouth and bit back a smile.

"Yes they can be very good looking."

"That's what my friend Brad said." Sydney glanced at the rather straight laced Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure rather to laugh or look shocked so she settled for having a terribly bad coughing fit.

"Do you know where we are, or where we are going?" asked Sydney. Hermione shook her head. They exchanged a fearful look.

"Everything will be explained in time," the gray cloaked man behind them stated mysteriously. Sydney rolled her eyes and heaved a barely audible sigh, but the elves heard.

Elladan suddenly stopped, as did the rest of the elves. Something was coming. He signaled for everyone to stop. Elladan dropped to his knees and placed his ear to the ground while his twin silently scaled a nearby tree. Hermione and Sydney glanced at each other. This was not good. Everyone huddled together, barely breathing out fear. After what seemed like forever Elladan sprang up off the ground while Elrohir jumped down from the tree.

"Orcs! Run!" They shouted in unison. The group ran, following the elves and wizard down until they emerged at the edge of a river. Sydney began to hear the sound of thundering footsteps behind them. Whatever monsters were pursuing them, they knew that they were running. And whatever Orcs were, they didn't sound like anything Sydney wanted to meet. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her lungs burned from the exertion of running.

A few minutes after they splashed across the river she slowed slightly. She was having trouble breathing. God it was hard to run holding the stupid blanket! Hearing the pounding footfalls getting closer she threw caution to the winds. Screw it. She dropped the blanket and ran in a full sprint. She didn't break the school record for nothing!

Adrenaline pumped through her veins. "In through the nose and out through the mouth. Pump your arms and run like HELL!" She chanted her old track teacher's mantra. The sound of the Orcs was growing louder. She stole a quick glance behind them.

"Holy shit!" she thought as she turned back around. Never in her life had she seen something so, so, she couldn't find a word for it for they were so terrible. Primitive? Fierce? Relentless? At a glance the creatures had seemed all of this and worse. A stomach lurching smell reached her nostrils. This persuaded her to go even faster.

"Gabrielle!" A desperate scream was heard from somewhere behind them. The youngest girl was falling behind. Barely aware of what she was doing Sydney sprinted back, turning around to pick up the little girl and then running as hard as she could to catch back up with the rest of them. Elladan was instantly at her side taking away the sobbing youngster. She heard him say something along the lines of "Make you slower."

Sydney was starting to get exhausted. Will those things, the Orcs, ever stop? Suddenly a feeling of cold hit her like a wave of ice water. The autumn day, the warmth of the sun, the bronze leaves disappeared and she was instantly engulfed in a black, morbid space. She stopped dead in her tracks, helplessly hearing the others pass by but unable to call out to them. It was as if there was no more happiness in the world. Her good memories had been swallowed up by a yawning abyss. All that was left was sadness and pain. She fell to her knees.

The hissing voice of a serpent seemed to echo from nearby. "_Nothing is left for you. You are worth nothing. Your mother died long ago. Your best friend is dead. What do have left in this world? You aren't even in your own world. You have no one. You are alone._" Sydney could almost hear the sneering triumph in the voice. Then she heard Hermione shrieking.

"Harry! Dementors!"

"Keep happy thoughts! Don't listen to them!" yelled a voice. The boy with the bright green eyes and the lightening scar seemed to fade, a million years and a million miles away. Happy thoughts? Yeah, right.

The voice continued to drone. "_There is nothing good in your life anymore Sydney. You should accept it_."

"What about my Mom?" Sydney thought of her mother's beautiful blonde hair. She thought about her mother singing lullabies to her as a child.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna to buy you a diamond ring." The distant echoes of her mother's voice traveling across time seemed to fade eerily into nothingness.

"_She's DEAD_!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The same young boy's voice erupted behind her and a beautiful silver stag came into her vision. The darkness was banished and with it the feelings of hopelessness. The only feeling left was the relief that it – the Dementor? - was gone. But soon it was replaced by the sounds of battle. Sydney struggled awkwardly to her feet. Behind her someone was screaming. A horrible thing, what she assumed to be an Orc, was bearing down on her.

It raised its arm to strike her down with its ridged sword. She blocked the attack, her forearm crunching violently against its forearm, and punched it in the face with all of her might. While it was still taken by surprise, she used a spinning back kick she'd learned in Tae Kwon Do class to knock it to the ground. The sword clattered to the ground as she continued fighting.

She winced and fell back, receiving an unexpected punch in the face. An Orc twice her size looked at her with a malicious grin, a sword held tightly in his other hand. No way out of this one, Sydney… He was raising his sword to deliver the deathblow when an arrow pierced his neck causing him to fall to the ground, gurgling helplessly.

She turned to see a man. No, he was an elf with long blonde hair. He was the most handsome creature she had ever seen. He jumped gracefully down from a tree, firing more arrows at the remaining Orcs. Sydney was now aware of the many bolts of colored light that were flying through the air. The people with the sticks, they must be witches and wizards. Magic does exist. Charms and jinxes were shouted and landed upon the unfortunate Orcs. A few minutes went by. Sydney stood dumbly in place as she watched the others dispatching the Orcs with arrows, swords and spells. They had won this battle.

A sharp pain went through her head as something grasped her hair. Sydney became aware of the sudden silence that echoed through the battlefield. And the heavily muscled arm wrapped crushingly around her neck, another hand holding a knife at her throat. Everyone looked at her. Archers aimed arrows and witches and wizards aimed their wands at the creature holding her hostage.

"Let me pass and the girl goes free!" The gravelly voice said.

Sydney glanced around. The lady elf held a bloody sword and was looking at the Orc with pure hatred. In fact everyone was. Sydney slowly moved her feet to a completely standing position. This Orc was HUGE! He pulled her hair and she was pulled closer to the terrible creature, his putrid breath making her want to vomit. God, he smelled terrible!

She took a deep breath. Do this just like in self defense class. She smashed her foot down on the creature's hard instep. The Orc wailed slightly and Sydney leaned forward as the orc fell forward over her back. The sound of flying arrows penetrated the air. A moment later the Orc lay dead, arrows sticking out of its body like quills on a porcupine.

Sydney looked around. One thought came to her mind. Where the hell am I?

"Milady?" questioned a musical voice. Sydney turned. It came from the elf that had saved her life.

"Are you alright?" He took a tentative step toward her. She took two steps back

"Do I look bloody alright? Where the hell am I?" she said in a deadly whisper. The elf looked at her incredulously. Apparently, so did the other elves. No one had ever spoken to him like that, ever.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He took another tentative step toward Sydney.

"What do you mean you don't understand?"

Her voice started to quiver as tears started streaming down her bloody face. She took another step back.

"And don't even think about touching me!" she added sternly.

"You are close to the city Rivendell." The wizened old man in the grey cloak offered.

"I am Gandalf the Gray. You can simply call me Gandalf."

Sydney stared at him blankly like he had just sprouted two heads.

"Why am I here?" she whispered.

"A prophecy has been put into action."

"A prophecy?" Sydney repeated. She looked at Hermione's frazzled face.

"And you, you're witches and wizards?" She mumbled in disbelief. She was staring at her companions, particularly the green-eyed boy.

"Yes," said Hermione' s trembling but determined voice.

"The Wizarding community is all over, well, our world."

"I'm guessing they're a part of this prophecy as well?" Sydney said, gesturing towards Gandalf. The elves beside Elrond look terribly confused. What prophecy?

Suddenly Sydney's head started spinning. She swayed dangerously and the ground came crashing up to meet her as she fell vomiting and shaking. The blonde elf was at her side in an instant. The last thing she remembered was a shriek, a pair of the clearest blue eyes and the same beautiful voice calling to her.

"Stay with me. Hold on."

Her world went black.

**TBC**

Hope you like it. And testosterone is the male hormone. So basically she said she liked the boys. Hehe. REVIEW and another thanks to my beta La Llorona ;)


	4. Waking Up

A/N Bonjour, mes amis! (Hello, my friends) I have to say one thing, ENJOY! R&R!

**Thanks to:**

**Shijiko**

**For reviewing ;)**

_**Special thanks to La Llorona, my beta! ;)**_

'_Anything written like this is the little annoying voice in Sydney's head. That little voice everyone wants to throttle.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chapter 4

The last thing she remembered was a shriek, a pair of the clearest blue eyes and the same beautiful voice calling to her.

"Stay with me. Hold on."

Her world went black.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Soft. Warm. That was the first thing Sydney felt. She let out a soft moan and then it came back - the memories. Screams, battle, intense pain, the Orcs. On the more pleasant side a set of amazing blue eyes and that mystical voice. Sydney opened her eyes. There were those incredible eyes. Clear, blue, and glowing like… well, she couldn't even describe it.

"Is this heaven?" Sydney's head pounded, more specifically, the side of her face.

"Never mind, I have my answer." He chuckled. Then his voice became serious.

"I will go get Lord Elrond, Lady Sydney."

"No! Please don't go." Pleading, Sydney touched his arm.

"There is no need to." Another elf spoke as he entered the room. "You are in the realm of the elves. I am Lord Elrond. You are safe now."

"Umm, Lord Elrond, sir?" He nodded. "If don't mind my asking, why did those things attack us?"

Lord Elrond's look became grave. "Now is not the time to explain things. You are injured and you need to heal."

"But," Sydney started.

"That is my decision." He took a deep breath. "Now I have another patient to attend to. I'm sure Legolas here can take care of you?" Sydney nodded.

"Very well." Lord Elrond left the room. Once the door was closed, an awkward silence hung on the air. Sydney started chomping her jaw. The sound, she hoped, filled in the silence.

'_Start a conversation, start a conversation, start a conversation_' this chant continued in her head. _'Aha'_

"So, it's Legolas." She spoke to the handsome elf feeling like a bumbling fool.

"Yes."

"Sydney Brittan." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. Instead he took it and placed a feather like kiss on it.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Lady Sydney." More silence.

'…"_Lady Sydney"… Odd._'

"Umm, Legolas." He looked at her. "Look, I'm really sorry about my behavior to you… I shouldn't have done that." Legolas looked at her, as if trying to figure out what to say to her.

"I understand completely. Not knowing what is going on… I probably would have acted the same way."

'_Yeah right.'_ Even more awkward silence.

"Lady Sydney-"

"You don't have to keep calling me that." _'That sounded rude ya genius.'_

"I mean, um, well." _'I'm an idiot'_

"What were you going to say?" Sydney gave up. Legolas chuckled.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop."

"No! No, it doesn't. I- well…" she thought. "Yeah," she admitted, "it does."

"As you wish, Sydney."

"Right. Um, what were you going to say?"

"I've never heard an accent like yours. Where do you hail from?"

'_Where do I hail from? This is going to get complicated.'_

"I- well, ya see-um-I- well truthfully" Sydney stammered off. Legolas held up a hand.

"Never mind." Sydney sighed. She started to get a better look at her surroundings. The room was built entirely out of wood full of the most intricate carvings. Sydney was in a bed made up of perfect cool white linen sheets. She looked down at her nightgown. It too was white and had more feminine frills and lace than she was used to. The fabric was soft. It felt like silk but it was tougher that that. The design was very complicated. She unworthy to wear it – wait - _she was wearing it._

"Legolas? Who um, changed my clothes?" Sydney looked at him with wide eyes. He let out a chuckle.

"It's alright. Lady Arwen changed you."

'_Lady Arwen, **Lady**. Phew! That takes care of that.' _There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Legolas responded.

In came the bushy haired girl, Hermione, with the green eyed boy and the boy with the fiery red hair followed in tow. They walked over to her bed. They all gave her a ludicrous look of amazement, but then wiped it off their faces quickly. Sydney disregarded this when she noticed Hermione held flowers.

"We thought you'd like them." Hermione said as she saw what Sydney was looking at.

"They're… beautiful." Sydney said, breathless. The flowers were golden stars, with little stems sticking out at the bottom of the bouquet.

"Ah, the Lavaralda." Legolas said. He turned and brought a vase forward. He moved gracefully around the bed and placed the exotic flowers on the bedside table.

"They bring peace."

"No kidding." Sydney said, before she could stop herself. She instantly blushed red. She looked at Hermione.

"Thanks." She said.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." She looked at the boy with green eyes. She smiled at him. Wait, was he the one?…

"Are you the one that saved me from the, um, wad-da-ya-call-'em?" She tried.

"Dementors?" Hermione filled in helpfully.

"Yeah, those." The boy nodded.

"Yeah." He responded quietly.

"Thanks." Silence.

"Oh, Sydney this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, Ron, Sydney Brittan." They shook hands. Legolas gave them a quick confused look. This shaking of hands - that must be tradition among their people.

"I have a quick question." Sydney asked. Harry nodded.

"Why did I feel the way I did when the Dementors showed up? They made me feel like… like…"

"Like there is no more happiness in the world." The trio finished for her. There was an awkward silence.

"Um…" Legolas smiled. She said that often.

"I believe I owe you guys an apology… for my behavior earlier." Sydney took a deep breath. "It was rash of me… and Hermione I'm _really_ sorry. I mean you were just like, my…," She struggled with the words, "first friend here and I treated you like crap!" Legolas blinked at her use of language. Sydney noticed.

"Oh, excuse my French." Legolas gave her an even more perplexed look.

"It's a phrase." Harry, Hermione, and Sydney said in unison. They all chuckled. Ron's ears turned pink at the word French. Sydney ignored it in puzzlement. Hermione leaned in to whisper in her ear. When she couldn't make it all the way, Sydney leaned over to listen.

"He has a crush on Fleur, the blonde girl." Sydney thought when it struck her. She looked at Hermione. They fell into a lapse of giggles. That was when the door opened. The most beautiful woman, no, another elf, with two twin elves entered the room.

'_This must be Lady Arwen.'_ Sydney thought. She then noticed that the she-elf had a bundle of green and white clothes in her arms along with bottles. The twins were carrying wooden tubs full of water that were steaming.

"We heard you were awake and we thought you'd like a bath, Lady Sydney." Lady Arwen said. Sydney held her tongue and then thought better of it. She didn't want to be rude.

"Thanks. I'd like that very much." Sydney said.

"Well, we should be off then." Hermione said. "Is it alright if we come back after your bath?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, absolutely!" Sydney said, a bit more eagerly than she wanted to. Hermione laughed. Her, Harry and Ron said good-bye and left the room. Sydney made a move as if to get out of the bed when Legolas rushed to her side and took her arm to help her out. Sydney winced. Her right side still hurt from the fall.

"Easy now, easy," he whispered as she stood up. Sydney's legs wobbled a bit from being in bed for…

"How long was I out for?"

"Today would be your third day." Sydney stopped in her tracks.

"Three days!" She exclaimed. Legolas nodded and continued to help her walk. By now he had his arm around her waist, holding her securely to his right side while his other hand held her left hand. Sydney couldn't help but feel his archer's muscles under his tunic. She instantly blushed at the thought. She entered a room with a large tub taking up a good portion of the room. It was being filled with hot water by the twins. A large vanity mirror was placed at the opposite wall to her right. Arwen then shooed the men out of the room and closed the door. She then turned to Sydney.

"I trust you feel better." She started.

"Well, my head kinda hurts, but I'll live." Sydney stated.

"Well you should feel a lot better after your bath." She said. "Now, let me help you with your clothes." Arwen started bustling around Sydney. With Arwen's help the light dress was off and all she had on was her under pants. Sydney didn't feel awkward at all. She got undressed in front of girls all the time at track meets and practices in the locker room. And it wasn't like Arwen didn't have anything Sydney didn't. Well, Arwen had pointed ears, was a heck of a lot prettier than Sydney (in Sydney's mind), and moved with grace. Questions popped into Sydney's mind.

"Hey, I don't want to sound rude at all, but I have question about elves?" Arwen paused, and then nodded.

"Do elves always move with such grace?" Arwen let out of a laugh. "And sound so melodic- prettyish-…yeah." Arwen nodded.

"It's true that elves move with more grace than your people. But I believe it's more of an opinion that we sound better." Arwen turned around as Sydney stripped off her last piece of clothing, giving her more privacy. She turned back around when she heard Sydney sink into the water.

"Ahh." Sydney felt her muscles relax. Arwen walked over and poured the contents in one of the bottles into the bath water. It smelt of peppermint. Sydney breathed in deep as the aroma took control of her senses. She sighed again peacefully.

"Thank you _so_ much." Sydney whispered. Arwen laughed. She turned around and started working on something on the counter in front of the mirror. Soon an odd aroma filled the air, slightly overpowering the peppermint.

"What's that?" Sydney asked. Arwen turned around with a bowl full of a yellowish paste. Sydney tried to hold back a look of disgust.

"It's salve for that bruise on your face. You took quite a blow. It's a wonder none of your teeth were broken."

"Oh, it's one of those weird things that run in the family. I got it from my mom's side of…" Sydney broke off at the thought of her mother. Instead she put her right foot up on the edge of the tub, took a bar of soap and started to wash off her leg. Arwen didn't want to press the matter. She decided to change the subject.

"So I see you getting along with Prince Legolas very well." She said as she placed the salve on the counter for later use. The bar of soap slipped out of Sydney's hand as her foot went crashing back down into the hot water.

"PRINCE?" Sydney's thoughts suddenly turned to how she had spoken to him in the glade, how she had spoken to him in her room, as though he was just like anyone else. Arwen nodded, hiding her shock from the teenager's response.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were talking outside in Sydney's bedroom, hearing the mumbling behind the door but not paying much attention to it. There was a thud of something hitting the floor and a great splash of water.

"PRINCE?" Came a young girl's voice. The twins smiled.

"You've been found out, Legolas," they said in unison with identical smirks on their faces. Legolas got up and walked over to the door. Hesitating a moment he lifted his hand and knocked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lady Arwen, Sydney, is everything alright?" Legolas' voice came through the door.

"Yes," came the response from the two females. Sydney was about to say something when Arwen held up her hand. Legolas hadn't backed away from the door. When Arwen didn't hear anything she nodded her head. Not quite convinced Legolas or the other elves wouldn't eavesdrop, Arwen added,"Whisper," she commanded.

"Why?"

"Elves have hearing that is much more sensitive than that of a human."

"Oh," There was silence as Sydney proceeded to rinse herself off.

"What were you going to say?" Sydney took a deep breath and started to speak.

"What do you mean prince?"

"Legolas is the prince of the Woodland Realm." At Sydney's perplexed look she continued. "There are other elves in Middle Earth, not just us."

"Well, why didn't he tell me he was a prince?" Sydney asked as she draped both arms over the edge of the tub and let them hang there, a look of wonder, confusion and curiosity on her partially wet face.

Arwen contemplated what the answer could be. "I don't know what the answer is," said Arwen. "You should finish washing soon. My father will want to check your wounds soon."

All Sydney could do was nod. She took a deep breath and sank her head under the water. The warm water eased the soreness from the bruise on the left side of her face. When she resurfaced Arwen was nowhere to be seen in the room. All that was there was a strange bottle of something - Sydney wasn't sure what.

"Lady Arwen?" Sydney whispered. "Lady Arwen?" She tried a little louder.

"She left to get her father." Came Legolas' voice. Sydney, at the sound of his voice, quite foolishly put her head back in the water so that only her eyes were above the surface. "Are you in need of assistance?"

"You're not going to come in are you?" Sydney sputtered. There was a chuckle.

"Nay, not if you don't want me to."

"I- I'm fine… really." Sydney said. _'That didn't sound convincing.'_"Just… let me finish" she finished the last part in a hoarse whisper. Sydney opened the bottle and gave it a precautionary sniff. It smelled like flowers. Convinced it was shampoo, she began to wash the sweat and dirt out of her hair.

When she finished she looked over the edge of the tub to see a nice olive colored towel waiting for her. Sydney leaned over to get it. It was just out of reach.

"Damn it." Sydney cursed. She put her foot up against the side of the tub that was against the wall. _'Yes'_ she thought triumphantly as she snatched the towel from its resting place. As she stood up her legs wobbled dangerously beneath her. That's when someone at the door decided to knock briefly and then just open it. Sydney gasped. She quickly covered the essentials to discover it was Arwen.

"Sorry to have left you like that. My father called me."

"I didn't hear him." Sydney stated.

"Elves have-"

"Oh, yeah, hypersensitive hearing," finished Sydney. She stepped over the edge of the tub and started drying herself off. Arwen pulled out the white bundle to see there was clean underwear, which Sydney slipped on with an under dress. Carefully Arwen helped Sydney into the under dress and pulled out a comb. Arwen then pulled out a chair, which Sydney sat in, and started to detangle Sydney's hair. After a few moments it was tangle free and dried to the point where it wasn't dripping, Arwen told her to stand up and go over to the mirror. For the first time since the battle Sydney saw the results of what the Orc had inflicted upon her. She gasped.

"Oh my God!" She nearly shrieked. There was an insistent rapping on the door.

"Is everything alright?" Came an unknown voice sounding very concerned.

"Yes everything's fine," replied Arwen.

"What do you mean? Look at my _face_." _This _is the reason Harry, Ron and Hermione had given her those looks. There was a deep purplish-blue bruise on her face that covered her whole cheek and some of her mouth. It was a close hit to her eye, but not quite there. Sydney was even luckier it didn't hit her temple. In some areas where the blow hadn't come in direct contact her skin had turned a light brown.

"The salve will take away the pain." Arwen said reassuringly.

"Will it cover the bruise?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Come, let's apply the salve." She picked up the bowl, put two fingers in and started to apply it to Sydney's face. Sure enough, the pain eased. After a few minutes Arwen set the bowl down.

"Let's get you dressed. My father would like to speak to all of you." She went to an ornate armoir on the other side of the room and pulled out a pale green dress for Sydney to look at.

"I thought it would bring out the color of your eyes." She said. They slipped the dress on, more carefully when it was going over her face. After it was all pulled into place Sydney got a good look at herself in the vanity mirror. Arwen was right. It did bring out the green in her eyes. Sydney was then steered into her bedroom. Legolas stood and gave her a long appraising look.

"You look lovely Sydney."

"Thanks." _'I guess.'_

"Well, my father is waiting. So let us go to him." Arwen said, leading them from the room. Legolas offered his arm. Sydney took his arm by the elbow and was guided out of the room.

'_Okay.'_ What she saw next left her breathless. The city was _amazing_. It drew all thought of why, how, and other numerous questions from her mind. Even the small chuckle emitted from Legolas wasn't enough to draw her mind from the gardens, or the colorful leaves, or even from the luscious waterfalls that gave off such a peaceful sound that people were instantly enchanted by their song. But the event that was to become the future, changing Sydney Brittan's perspective of everything, was not far away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay this was sort of blah, leading you into other stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. I would like more REVIEWS, opinions and other stuff, not just reading and saying nothing. Gets my hopes down.


	5. Whisper

A/N I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I moved across the country and my files decided to get lost so I just got them back. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!! Constructive criticism appreciated.

'_Anything written like this is the little annoying voice in Sydney's head. That little voice everyone wants to throttle.'_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything LOTR or HP…I own the OCs and plot.

Chapter 5: Whisper

_But the event that was to become the future, changing Sydney Brittan's perspective of everything, was not far away…_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Legolas led Sydney up a series of twisting stairs and long hallways. As she was trailing behind Sydney thought _'Wow! The size of this place is amazing! How am I ever gonna find my way around?'_

Their path through the elven architecture took them past more paintings, tapestries and statues than Sydney could ever remember seeing anywhere. As they passed through some outdoor spaces misty waterfalls, vibrant colored gardens and mysteriously brooding forests also made up their surroundings.

Crossing through one of the many gardens Sydney noticed a statue set a bit apart. Legolas didn't stop, as he seemed to be leading her to something of great importance. As Sydney went past she did notice that an ancient sword lay broken in sharp shards at the foot of the figure. It seemed as though time had paused momentarily and the figure was simply waiting for destiny to send a champion to repair and wield its shattered weapon. Opposite to it was a small cove that appeared to contain aging frescos that told the tale of what had occurred.

Pausing momentarily Legolas said "I'll tell you that story when the time is right." Sydney just nodded.

'_When is the time right for anything? _ After passing through yet more hallways Sydney's heart began to sink.

'_I am** SO **going to get lost.'_ At last they came to a peaceful landing. A large archway marked its entrance. There stood the other people from the lake and (Sydney's heart fell even more) Gandalf. Lord Elrond had not yet arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat closest to her on the left. Then she saw a seat in between Hermione and that boy… Diggory. It turned out that he was quite good looking - sandy hair with unruly waves, dark eyes, prominent chin… he'd win prom king in no time flat. Next to him was the Oriental girl.

'_They'd make a cute couple.' _Beside her was the blonde girl… this must be the one they called Fleur. She was… exotic looking to say the least. Long blonde hair, deep blue eyes…she could easily pass as the most beautiful girl, even amongst the elves. At her side the young girl (_'Gabrielle'_) looked like Fleur's mini-me. A replica of the blue eyes and hair… these girls would stand out easily in a crowd. Next to Fleur's younger sister was a harsh looking boy, wait - young man. He had very short hair and looked tall even though he was sitting (_'of course, everyone looks taller than me.'_). Hermione looked up as Sydney walked onto the balcony and instantly remarked "Wow, you look nice."

'_Besides the fact I have a huge bruise on the side of my face.'_ Sydney smiled in spite of her harsh thoughts. Legolas led her to her seat as he himself moved to stand in the doorway.

"Do you feel better?" Ron asked. Sydney was slightly taken aback. Ron had never really spoken to her directly before. Sydney appreciated the fact that he was so willing to speak to a complete stranger.

"Yeah I do, thanks for asking." Ron nodded. Sydney sat back in her chair and looked around. What were they doing here? When she spoke this question to Hermione someone else responded.

"We don't know exactly. No one has told us anything yet." His voice wasn't very deep, but it was pleasant. Sydney turned to look at a pair of brown eyes.

"Cedric Diggory." The boy called Cedric said as he stuck out his hand for Sydney to shake.

"Sydney Brittan." They shook hands. His hands were somewhat rough, like he played a rough sport. Sydney had to smile. Cedric smiled back.

"So I've heard. This is Cho Chang." Cedric said indicating the girl next to him. The girls both just nodded their heads and said, "Hi," to each other. By now Lord Elrond stepped onto the balcony. All chatter ceased. Elrond took his place in an ornate wooden chair that Sydney hadn't taken notice of when she entered the balcony. Once he sat down he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Nine of you sit before me yet only five shall move forward, bearing the heavy burden of many responsibilities. Many millennia before your time a prophecy was written. It told the tale of three wizards and a witch coming together in a tournament as well as one human that possessed the power to change many lives."

"This prophecy," interrupted Gandalf "was set down for the five that shall travel to destroy the Ring of Power with the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Who is in this fellowship?" asked Hermione.

"Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm is one, as am I." Everyone looked from Gandalf to Legolas. They were all somewhat shocked to find that they were in the presence of royalty.

"There are seven others who have joined the Fellowship. The other five shall make twelve. Yet some may not live to see the end of our journey." A lengthy, gloomy silence prevailed. Sydney's mind was reeling.

'_Okay, four of them need to go. Uh oh – wait….'_

"Um, I have a question." Sydney said as she held up a finger. The elf lord nodded and everyone's gaze turned to Sydney. Slightly unnerved by the attention she asked, "Why only four? Wizards and a witch I mean." At Lord Elrond's silence she continued. "I mean, wouldn't it be better to have more because… they can do magic, right? Isn't that a… greater advantage?"

"We must also keep in mind," Gandalf answered, "that the enemy also possesses the power to do magic. You experienced this through the Dementors that came down to cut off our escape. Who knows what they else they may have in store?"

"Oh," came Sydney's defeated voice. No one spoke. Hermione sat there for a moment then an idea occurred to her… the three wizards and one witch were from the Triwizard Tournament (Everyone knew that besides Sydney)… but what about the one human? _Sydney_. Even though she knew the answer, she still asked, "What about the one human?" Lord Elrond looked at Sydney pointedly.

"Me?" Sydney breathed. She looked down at her hands, dumbfounded. She looked back up. "You've made some kind of a mistake. I'm only sixteen. I can't- can't."

"You have been chosen for this journey. A mistake was made before, but events have taken place to make a correction."

"Mistake?" Sydney asked curiously.

"Your mother," said Gandalf. Sydney's eyes widened. Legolas looked over at her sympathetically. Her breathing became labored and tears started to brim in her eyes.

"What about her?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Gandalf stood up and started to pace.

"I'm guessing from what you've been told that you don't know the truth. You were told that your mother was taken forcibly from your home and carried off into the forest behind your back yard. Your authorities claimed that her body was found with several bruises and stab wounds." Here Gandalf paused, then at Sydney's silence and steady flow of tears he continued.

Lord Elrond picked up from where Gandalf left off. "Since then someone has gathered information that the person to come to this time was actually still alive. That person is you. The enemy took your mother by mistake."

"Why? Why did it take so long for them to find me?" Sydney said in a watery voice. It was beyond her comprehension. Tears were now streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"They had trouble tracking you down. Your father's job had your family moving around in your time."

"My dad is in the Air Force… he's a Lt. Colonel. W-why do you keep referring to time?"

"All of you," said Gandalf, "have traveled back in time. "All that you do here will affect everyone in your past, present and future."

"As I said before, the enemy made mistakes. They took your mother when they knew she stayed behind at your old home. They thought that they could get information out of your mother as to where your current and future location would be." Lord Elrond explained. "Of course this was a foolish plan. A mother's natural instinct is to protect her child, even if doing so means risking her own life. They tortured her to her death yet she revealed nothing."

Sydney let out a small whimper. She sniffled and hiccupped at the same time, giving off an unusual sound. Hermione put a comforting arm around Sydney as Gandalf knelt before her. He seemed to be fetching something hidden inside the folds of his cloak.

"It was said that her last thoughts were of you." He then pulled out a locket on a fine chain. It was a heart intricately shaped out of gold with a single diamond glistening on the surface, as crystalline and pure as one of Sydney's own tears. Sydney heaved out an unsteady breath.

"She would have wanted you to have it." Gandalf took her hand and placed the locket carefully in her palm then closed her hand over it. By now Hermione was sobbing as she was crushing Sydney in a tight hug. Sydney was so miserable she was completely unaware of the tears that were pouring down Hermione, Cho and Fleur's faces. She was unaware of Fleur holding Gabrielle tightly to her side… and unaware that Harry Potter, who sat merely two seats to her right, understood her pain more than she could possibly appreciate. Sydney didn't see Cedric's concerned look as she cried softly. All she knew was that her mother had died to save her only child, a horrible mistake that could never be undone.

"I believe the people that are to go on this quest are the champions of the Wizardry tournament and Lady Sydney. This is how fate would have it."

"Wait, Gandalf, you mean that my friends, Sydney - they have no choice?" Hermione voice rose unsteadily as she was trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Yes."

"What about everyone else?"

"You will be sent to the elvish forest of Lothlòrien. There you will be under the advisement of their March Warden, Haldir." Everyone was silent. "You will train for a month during which time you will get to know the other members of the Fellowship. The others will remain in Rivendell a week to prepare to head to Lòrien. I know this is sudden, but it is destiny. And destiny can not be tampered with."

"Vat if ve fail?" asked Viktor. Lord Elrond and Gandalf's faces became grave.

"Then the world will be covered in darkness and evil. Your future as you know it will cease to be. You may not even have a future. None of us will." explained Gandalf.

"Now," Lord Elrond continued, "do you all agree to embark upon this quest?" After slowly looking around at each other there were various nods and mutterings of agreement. Lord Elrond looked at Sydney who seemed to be staring into a vast abyss of nothingness. After a time Lord Elrond rose.

"Very well. You should rest for you have much to do in little time. Your training will start at dawn." With that said, he and Gandalf stood and left the balcony. Sydney, along with everyone else, took this as a signal to leave. Sydney bolted out of her chair and left in the same direction that Lord Elrond and Gandalf had taken. She sprinted down the hall, ignoring the calls of her name from the rest of the group and clutching her mother's locket in her fist. Sydney tore past Lord Elrond and Gandalf, leaving them looking shocked at the sobbing young girl, with Legolas in hot pursuit.

Hearing the thundering of Sydney's running feet, her sobs and Legolas' shout's, doors along the corridor opened and elves slowly came out. With each opening door, it delayed Legolas' pursuit allowing Sydney to gain some distance. Blinded by her tears, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going.

"Sydney! Sydney wait!" She ignored Legolas' calls and ran taking a sharp right and slamming into someone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aragorn was continuing to read his book near the sword of his ancestor. The sword lay broken into fragments, but it held much potential. That's when he heard the sound of doors opening and shouts of a familiar voice.

"Sydney! Sydney wait!" Aragon stood and walked quickly towards the commotion when something barreled into him. He learned when he balanced himself and the being, that it was a person - a young girl. What he didn't expect was for her to start hitting him.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as her balled fists pounded roughly on his chest. Legolas broke free of the gathering crowd and stopped in front of Aragorn and Sydney, slightly shocked himself. Never had he had been in the presence of a sobbing female like Sydney. So he did what he thought was best. He took her in his arms and held her close. Legolas held her so close that all she could do was sob. "Shh," he cooed, "it's alright. I'm here. Shh, shh." Slowly he started to walk her to her room. Aragorn, still slightly confused, looked at Legolas. Legolas looked at him and mouthed 'later'.

Sydney wasn't aware of where she was going. All she knew was that after a few minutes of walking her head seemed to magically land on a pillow and slowly someone took off her shoes and let her float off to sleep in a beautiful bed that was like moonbeams riding on a cloud. She didn't hear Arwen come and ask if everything was all right. She didn't hear Legolas' response but felt a strong, yet gentle hand take the covers from around her and gently tuck her in. Tears still fell, but now silently. Soon sleep consumed her as she heard a beautiful female voice that seemed to sing softly especially for her, while a warm hand stroked her slightly damp hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sydney awoke with her head pounding slightly. Slowly she sat up and looked over to see a tray of grapes and apples that had been placed on her beside table. The vase of flowers was still in place. She looked straight across the room from the foot of her bed. A green tunic and some brown pants were draped over a chair. A pair of dirty brown boots were sitting in the chair.

As she woke up Sydney sat up completely in bed and began to eat. She hungrily consumed all of the grapes and an apple while she pondered the information she had been given the day before. She stood up only to realize that something was still clutched in her left hand, digging slightly into her palm. She opened her fist to find her mother's necklace had left in impression in her hand. She walked into the bathroom to the vanity mirror. Sydney looked at the locket. She opened it to look at a picture of her mother and father at their wedding.

Her mother's long blonde hair was pulled up in intricate curls that framed her face. The veil was pushed back over her head so that you could see her big brown eyes and her beautiful smile. She wore a long white gown that puffed out at the hips like a ball gown. She was gorgeous. Slowly tears formed in Sydney's eyes again. She thought of how her mother had saved her… and how all these years she was led astray from the truth. Her father wore a tux and had a happy, mischievous smile on his boyish face. Sydney let out a small bark of a laugh as the tears spilled from her eyes. That was her father… always getting into some sort of trouble. She remembered how her aunt said that she was happy that her grandmother chose her father for her mom, and not, in her words, a wimpy, gimpy excuse of a man.

'**_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself_** '

How she missed them both. Slowly she thought of how her mother had really died.

'_**This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away **(If I will it all away)**'**_

They had wanted her. They needed her for something. The prophecy said she would change someone. No, more than one person – many people. Maybe her hidden purpose would change the outcome of the war. If so her mother's death would _not_ have been in vain.

Following the river of her thoughts unraveling like a spool of tangled thread, slowly Sydney's tears of mourning turned into tears of hate. She hated that her mother had been tortured to death. All she knew now was that these enemies would pay. She hooked the necklace around her neck with fumbling hands and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, her bruise was subsiding, her hair was knotted and tousled but she didn't care. Her tears had turned from hate to sorrow again, but this time she knew she would be stronger.

She grabbed a brush on the counter and brushed her hair out. She tied her hair back into a tight ponytail that sat straight on the back of her head. Satisfied, she walked out to her room and donned the clothes. Sydney took a quick glance outside. It was dawn. She walked to her door after hearing a knock. Sydney opened the door and found Legolas standing there in a somewhat worn down blue tunic and brown pants.

"I'm here to begin your training. You will run with me down to a glade where you will get your weapons." All Sydney could do was nod and be glad that it was Legolas that would train her, not a stranger. "Let us go." He said. With that, he set off at a jog with Sydney trailing closely behind. They traveled down a familiar hallway, but then they took a different turn. Soon they came upon a set of stairs. Sydney went slower on the stairs, but was able to catch up with Legolas fairly quickly. In her mind she slowly turned over yesterday's events as she was still running through the hallways.

'_**Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name'**_

'_Sydney! Sydney, wait!"_

Tears threatened to fall but Sydney told herself to be strong as she pushed them aside. Legolas had led her into a forest where almost all the leaves had fallen off from the trees forming a crunchy carpet beneath their feet. As she crunched through the fallen foliage all Sydney could think of was getting back home. She wanted to wake up tomorrow curled up in her bed and have this all be a dream.

'_**Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them   
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep, never die'**_

There was a small glade with a broken tree off to one side. Legolas and Sydney jogged past the clearing, seeing a meeting of Gandalf and the others. Members of the Triwizard Tournament were sitting on a large log listening to the Grey Wizard intently. As Sydney shot past her gaze traveled to Harry. He was younger than her and yet somehow he seemed to be handling being pulled into all of this. Her heart wrenched. This shouldn't be happening to any of them. What frightened her most was that this was only the beginning.

'_**I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come'**_

They passed the glade and kept on running. Sydney lost track of time. All she knew was that her legs and lungs were burning as if they had been set on fire by Satan himself.

"Sydney, are you alright?"

"I have to stop." Sydney put her hands on top of her head as she slowed down and walked a little. "I don't have that much endurance. I'm a sprinter, not a long distance runner." Tears ran down her face. Partly because of the physical pain she was experiencing and partly due to the intense pain in her heart.

'_**Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears'**_

Legolas put his hand on her back, giving her a look of concern. Sydney shook her head.

"I can continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

'_**I can stop the pain if I will it all away'**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night after the rigorous training session with Legolas Sydney collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. She didn't even bother to take her shoes off before she fell completely asleep.

As she dreamt flashes of her mother screaming filled her head. Sydney saw her mother's mangled, bloody body lying as it had been tossed carelessly in the backyard. Sydney shook in her sleep, tossing and turning restlessly. Arwen awoke and ran to Sydney's room, her dreams filled with Sydney's nightmares.

"Sydney, wake up." She gently shook Sydney's shoulder.

In her dreams Sydney's mother appeared bloody and bruised next to Sydney in Sydney's bed.

'_**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear   
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear'**_

Somewhere far away Sydney felt Lord Elrond touch her forehead.

"She burns with fever. When she wakes give her my tea and send for me. I must contact Lady Galadriel and have her arrange a meeting and guard for the others from Earth."

Ripping through her nightmare with frightening intensity suddenly Sydney felt a peaceful presence in her mind. A tall, elvish woman with a regal bearing filled her dreams. All at once Sydney felt tranquility wash over her. The woman smiled at Sydney and held out her hand in welcome. Sydney felt slight apprehension. There was more to it.

She looked around her to see dark demonic beasts lurking in the shadows of a murky forest. In the distance she could hear a horn, sounding loud and clear in the distance. Something was going to happen. Sydney looked back at the woman's hand. Her eyes said one thing, _"You can accomplish great things." _

Arwen watched as Sydney's body slackened, her breathing evened. She smiled. She felt her grandmother guarding the young girl's dreams. They had won this battle – victory in the real world would not prove to be so easily won.

'_**She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end'**_

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner… I moved so that was difficult and then the files got lost… so I'm lucky I got them back. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)


End file.
